1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile air-conditioner capable of controlling the discharge direction of conditioned air according to the direction of solar radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed various automobile air-conditioners of the type in which proportions of air to be distributed to the left side of the passenger compartment and air to be distributed to the right side of the passenger compartment are changed depending upon solar radiation amounts at the left and right sides of the passenger compartment for keeping the passenger compartment in a proper air-conditioned state. Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-50884, for example, discloses a control system comprising a solar radiation quantity detecting means for detecting proportions of solar radiation amounts at various portions of the passenger compartment, and a setting means for setting a balance of air conditioning between the respective portions of the passenger compartment, wherein the balance of air conditioning between the portions of the passenger compartment is controlled according to the detected solar radiation amounts and the set air-conditioning balance.
With this disclosed system, the temperature of the respective portions is controlled depending upon the balance of air conditioning between the same portions. The air-conditioning balance controlling system is, however, not satisfactory for the reasons described below. The occupant's feelings toward the effect of air-conditioning is influenced mostly by streams of conditioned air blowing upon the body of the occupant. When the louver is directed in an improper direction, for instance, when the louver is directed leftward even when the sunlight coming into the passenger compartment from the right of the automobile body, conditioned air which is distributed in a greater amount to the right side than to the left side of the passenger compartment is deflected leftward by the louver. Thus, an intended balance of air-conditioning is difficult to obtain.